


On the Sly

by destronomics



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destronomics/pseuds/destronomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer will never forgive Anna for leaving, but Summer has always been very good at lying to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sly

She's kissing you like she means it, like she's done this before to other girls who didn't know where to put their hands, who didn't know how to lick a path from a navel to a breast -who didn't know how to swirl her tongue around a nipple until it was so hard and cold and wet and slick that you gasped and gasped and gasped.

**

Summer is wasted. Not really, but Summer is also really good at faking it, so she does her 'totally high and ready to part-ay' shuffle across the living room. Her back aches from sitting between the two stoners on the couch, from pretending to care about whatever they where mumbling between puffs of pot and gulps of bad keg beer.

It's summer and she's supposed to be sleeping over at Marissa's, but Marissa is supposed to be sleeping over at her place even though she's totally visiting Chino in… Chino and she's really just a bad cover on a Saturday night _again_.

Not for the first time that night she'll think about how much she hates Seth and how much she wishes he would drown or burn or get skin cancer on his fucking boat and fucking DIE.

And then she looks at the hand on her thigh and the guy nuzzling her neck and he reeks of alcohol and he reeks of beer sweat and it's not the first time that night that she takes it all back.

**

She's kissing you like she knows you'll like it -like she knows you've wanted to touch her since she bent over in her lime green skirt with bright pink tights to tie her green Converse sneakers that where _so_ last fall collection. She kisses you like you've wanted to run your hands down the cleft of her ass since she stole your should-have-been-boyfriend-but-totally-still-a-loser when you weren't looking. The gear shift is pressing against your thigh and it's slipping between your legs and then her hand is there and then she's kissing with a tongue so deep that you choke on the smell of her hair.

**

She's not drunk enough, she figures, if she has to fake being amused by Craig's stupid jokes about his Mexican gardeners. She heads back in the kitchen where the keg is supposed to be and she searches among the overturned cups for the one to least likely to have mono. There's one that is sort of dry and she wipes the inside with dishtowel before letting Joe fill her cup.

She turns her back for a moment, hoping he'll slip her something so she won't have to fake not remembering anything in the morning. She hopes he'll slip her something so she doesn't have to go home.

When she gets her drink back it tastes just fine and she doesn't feel any _more_ dizzy or sleepy than she already is.

Summer calls Joe a pussy under her breath and pushes her way back to the living room.

Maybe someone has tequila. Maybe someone will fuck her.

**

Her fingers have found the zipper of your black Express mini and she's already got three fingers in your Calvin Klein gray thong that you bought with Daddy's Mastercard. You breathe -for what feels like the first time that night because it's so shuddering and so deep and so cold that you shake against her hand.

You think you're going to stain your Daddy's leather seats, but Anna's all over you and there's nothing you can do but sink down –deeper into the car.

She brushes her fingernails just above your pelvis and you take your second breath and you shake just as hard as the first time when she kissed you back.

**

Summer thinks this party has gotten even lamer now that she's drunk -_for reals_. She shouldn't drive, but she does anyway, thinking if she gets in an accident –_for reals_ then Seth will hear (because she knows Ryan keeps him updated by email, she knows this because she made out with Matt from PE who knows how to hack things and he did this one favor for her after she sucked him off because he was hot –even for a geek). Maybe Seth will drop his Tijuana floozy and sail back and kiss her forehead and say he's sorry.

But maybe she's not as drunk as she wishes because she drives just fine, even if it _is_ the opposite direction from home.

**

"Virgin?" She asks, and her lips are redder than your lipstick. _Bitch_. Even with her hand skating back and forth across the tip of your panties you can be angry.

"I've gotten drunk and made out with chicks in front of guys for money just like any other self-respecting party slut thankyouverymuch." You think you're being very witty even though in hindsight you'll remember how the words blended together and the pace quickened up towards the end as she dipped one finger to trace the smooth after burn of your bikini wax.

"I wouldn't dare think any different," She says into your neck, before she bites just below your ear and pushes another finger down your panties.

You don't breath for a few minutes after that.

**  
There's a nightclub over flowing with people heading home. Closing time and Summer is driving carefully because she doesn't want to kill anyone (maybe he will come to her trial, maybe she'll be a West Coast version of that one stupid chick and she'll lose and go to jail and he'll press his lips against the glass and smuggle her comic books in his pants) not tonight anyway.

Summer comes to a screeching halt at a suddenly-changed stoplight and all the scenester kids with their garish clothes and clashing criss-cross patterns and crazy hair come tripping over themselves across the crosswalk.

They all remind Summer of Anna and she hates that she suddenly misses her more than her brain should allow. She must miss her more than her brain can handle because suddenly she sees Anna on the crosswalk, with a hideous lime green skirt and the most horrible pink tights ever –bending over and tying her shoes.

And then Anna stands up and then she covers her eyes to squint through the headlights of Summer's car and then she freezes like Jimmy's bank account and then she gets this look on her face that makes Summer break little inside.

**

Your hands skate across her back, kneading and pushing and pulling her closer to you. This is wrong and she laughs as you push down on her leg with your crotch. You feel blatant, you feel like a slut and her fingers slide back up to press wetly against your stomach.

"That's fucking cruel," You manage to get out, "you are such a bitch."

"Says the girl that stole my boyfriend," Her laugh is loud and you shut her up by sticking your tongue as far as it can go down her throat. You're tired of her being on top, of her teasing you with the palm of her hand.

She puts her head to your chest, and takes a nipple into her mouth with her teeth and all your plans of domination go out your open mouth with a sigh that's closer to a scream.

"Says the girl who's dripping through her panties," Anna laughs again and then repeats those words with her tongue against the palette of your mouth, twisting against your molars and making you press your chest against the pinpricks of her nipples through her shirt.

She sighs a little and you take that as a clue to work your way down.

**

Summer thinks the best way to say hello is to honk her horn. So she does –long and loud. Anna jumps a bit and blinks a bit and then she gets this gigantic smile on her face, the kind that stretches her mouth wide and makes her teeth flash blindingly white.

And for a moment, Summer's in love. And then she snaps out of it because it can't be love if Anna is wearing the most awful lime green skirt _ever_.

Then Anna comes to the window and Summer's hand shakes when she rolls down the glass.

Then again, she could just be really _drunk_.

**

You've never done this before –though maybe you've thought about it when you touched yourself at night and you found yourself not thinking of boys. You hope she's waxed and you hope she's smooth so it won't be too much of a culture shock. You think it might be like making out with your hand, like you did when you were in third grade and wondered how boys felt like.

You get to her panties and your foot is crooked against the door and her hands are threaded through your hair and she stops you -_actually stops you_.

There's a painfully pregnant pause because she's looking in your eyes and holding your hair and you smell yourself all over her legs and you can see your lipstick trailing down her exposed stomach.

"You don't have to do this," She says, tightening her fingers in your hair even more until your roots burn, "You probably don't even know how."

You sneer at her from across her open thighs and then you run your tongue against the inside of the one you grip with a shaky hand. She too shakes –against your mouth. Her hand loosens in your hair and suddenly she cups your chin and forces you to meet her mouth.

This time it's you digging into her mouth, hoping to find a little something of your boyfriend lodged in her molars in the back of her throat.

**

"Jesus fucking Christ Summer!" She says, slamming the passenger door hard, "You could have fucking killed me!"

"I'm not that drunk," Summer answers back, pulling her foot back from the brake and pressing the gas, "Not from lack of trying." The light changes and Anna's laughing to herself.

"God, this is a fucked up coincidence." She says, more to herself than to anyone else, "I mean, think of the odds."

"I don't want to think," Summer replies, taking a left turn a little to sharply, "It's not my thing anyway. Shallow, remember?"

Anna laughs again and Summer thinks it's probably the best thing she's heard tonight.

**

"You don't have to do this," she repeats to you again while she pulls off her shirt. She keeps lying to you, keeps telling you that you can stop at anytime and nothing will change and you two can be Golden Girls forever.

You remember the lesbian episode and then cringe at the thought of droopy, old lady boobs.

Anna probably thinks the same thing because suddenly you two are laughing like she never left for Pittsburgh and like your boyfriend never left you for a boat named after a girl named Summer.

Her hands are still resting under your shirt and you feel weird because this feels so *normal* and so comfortable and so natural that you lean in to kiss her and suddenly it's soft –Anna's _soft_.

Suddenly you can't breath and it's not because Anna has her hand around your neck.

Anna whispers that she's missed you (so much) as she slips down your torso and finally licks that line across your panties like you've been wanting all night.

The conflux of wet cloth and the form of her tongue behind it as they move against your clit sends you into an orgasm right there.

You're so easy sometimes.

Sometimes you hate it.

**

"When did you get back?" Summer asks, pretending to make conversation, pretending to find a way home, "Where are you staying? How long are you staying? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you email me? Why didn't you write?" The influx of questions reminds both girls of Seth for a moment and there's that awkward silence of a shared experience.

But then it's Summer just looking at Anna and Anna looking at her hands.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Anna whispers.

Summer turns back to the road, her hand gripping the wheel even tighter than before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"I don't know."

The pause feels like an hour, but it's only a few minutes until Summer pulls into an empty parking lot of a closed K-Mart and turns to Anna.

"You're such a fucking bitch," She tells the girl, "You could have fucking told me."

"I didn't know I was going-"

"Why doesn't anyone talk to me anymore?" And suddenly Summer looks like she's going to cry and she shuts her mouth and her eyes get so wide that Anna feels sick.

"Sum-" Her hand comes up to touch the girl on the cheek but Summer takes in a breath so loud that Anna can't help but pull back.

"Summer?" She asks again, and when Summer looks up at her there's something in her eyes that scares Anna –really scares her.

"Seth's gone. And he doesn't call me. And he doesn't write me. And we don't know if he's alive and I don't know if he's alive, and no one tells me anything and-" it all comes out so scary fast that Anna has to lean in closer and has to unbuckle her seat belt so she can take the shaking Summer in her arms.

"I'm sorry," She whispers into a trembling head of hair that is Summer, "I'm so sorry."

**

"This…this doesn't change anything," Anna whispers against your stomach when she's done, "you don't have to return the favor."

You laugh and it feels too good to feel her cheek smile against our skin, you laugh and you pull her up to your mouth and you kiss her and thank her with your tongue. She breathes so delicately against your skin that you squeeze her hip so tight that you're sure you're going to leave marks.

You hope you do so even when she leaves she'll have to remember what you do now: how you push your fingers so deep into her that she breaks like glass.

**

It's Summer that kisses Anna first as the girl has her fingers on Summer's jaw, making sure their eyesight is level.

"Listen to me," Anna says, "Seth's an asshole with shitty taste in clothes and shitty taste in comic books. Everyone knows _Teen Titans_ is better that _Legionnaires_."

"You liked his clothes." Summer sniffs.

"I lied to get to his music collection." She smiles and pulls at Summer's chin to get her to look her in the eye again.

Summer finds herself smiling in spite of herself –in spite of Seth. "You are such a ho," she tells Anna, "A total gold digging ho. I totally knew it even though everyone said I was being jealous."

Anna's eyes freeze for a moment, and her hand freezes a bit against Summer's chin.

"I think you know more than you give yourself credit for." And it's that whisper that makes Summer lean in, that makes her kiss this girl that sits in the passenger seat of her Daddy's car and tells her that she's smarter than she knows.

**

"Why did you kiss me?" She finally asks, when breath comes back to the both of you and you're both all zipped up and dressed and on the road again.

"Because I wanted to." You don't blame the beers or the tequila or the pot or any of the stuff you thought would make you easier, "Because I missed you."

And it's the truth, even though you both know it's not really that at all.

There's a quiet that stays long after you've realized that you two aren't driving anywhere important, anywhere with purpose.

A sign says "Newport, next exit." and you both kind of laugh.

"Some coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah." You say and you can't think of anything else.


End file.
